wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Homophobia
Black Homophobia is a new phenomenon recognized in the early 21st Century. Black Homophobia. What is it? The Blacks new opportunity to become oppressors at the expense of a minority group. Finally!! You The Man now! Blacks have always being homophobes, but like many minorities, it wasn't considered important or "racist" enough. It was only when Obama became the first mooslim black president that they realized they were now in power and in charge!! Blacks became a new Majority group and they are joining the ranks of powerful groups like whites, conservatives, Christians, and the rich!! "Congratulations black people! Black racism has ended for you, and you are now joining a very "exclusive" Club! By stopping being a minority group you have gained and obtained access to very exclusive benefits and amenities that no one has! One of them is "Being The Man" now!" The New Benefits for your race include but are not excluded to: *The end of black racism *The end of black oppression *The sense of entitlement and superiority against "others" (including races, ethnic groups, and religions!) *The benefit of shouting "Black Powa!" and actually mean it! *New black robes and hoods to scare away minorities (sorry, white robes are taken) *To be excluded from suspicion of committing past and future crimes *No more race profiling! *And much much more!! Of course there are still many white people who wonder if blacks are ready for their new found role as "oppressors" and if they would be able to exercise their new found powers correctly. Which is why "Black Homophobia" is a very important step for them. It is their journey of becoming a recognized and accepted Majority. It is their only chance to demonstrate "other" groups that they are not a minority anymore, and to be able to enjoy the fruits of their race's labors. So the first thing they did as the new "Majority" was to outlaw gay marriage in Gaylifornia! "Congratulations! You have taken someone else's rights!! You are taking the path of becoming oppressors! You are practicing this oppression thing very well. It is almost as if you have learned the "ways of oppression" all your life... *sniff* they grow so fast..." Why must Black Homophobia be protected? Without Black Homophobia, The Blacks cannot be recognized as a Majority group or be taken seriously by The Majority Community. All Majority groups need to oppress someone to be able to uphold their status, their sense of entitlement, and retain their power over minorities (plus it is good for their self-esteem and they need someone to take the blame for them). Blacks have also joined the ranks of The Baby Jesus's army to protect the sanctity of marriage. Now that they are a Majority group, Real Americans need their power to help us combat The Gays, otherwise all of us will be force to gay marriage each other!!! If the blacks' new exclusive given rights are taken away. Blacks will have no one to oppress except white people Canadians. Which is why Real Americans must defend their given rights to oppress The Gays. But what about black gays? "Black gays" are not Real Black People. Or should I say, they are "The New Blacks" (or black-pink). These un-black people had the "choice" to join the new Black Majority by being Real Blacks and Straight, just like their brethren. But instead they "chose" to be gay. These "un-american black queers" are cuddling with the gays and liberals and throwing daily gayfest parades just to anger Our beloved Stephen!! These un-american blacks are willing participants to push the Gay Agenda, making them NOT Real Black People (or black enough). Everyone knows that Real Black men prefer white chicks (or asian. Sometimes they go for the mexican ones). So the Real Blacks should oppress these "New Blacks" queers until they stop being gay. What makes "black gays" Not to be recognize as "Real Blacks" *They are not gangsta *They like to cuddle, Real Black Men dont cuddle... ever! (This also apply to any straight race) *They like to go shopping (actually, Real Black People like to go shopping too. But usually they like to buy "bling bling" stuff that don't make them look gay) *They love shoes (Ok, so do Real Black People, but usually they are sneakers and sport shoes endorsed by a sport celebrity, and they usually have a criminal record involving a chick, or unpaid child support for their illegitimate children. Black gay's shoes are from France made up by some gay dude...) The Future of Blacks within the GOP thanks to Black Homophobia HELL NO!